


Calm Before the Storm

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Once again those annoying Dragon Riders had crossed the Warlords plans and it started to get under Griseldas skin.Luckily someone looked after her.
Relationships: Griselda the Grevious/Chaghatai Khan
Kudos: 4





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lepi  
> Edited by Yakn0g
> 
> Wrote this drabble after beckymarina and me discovered that we both ship Griselda and Chaghatai!  
> Also she had this cute little headcanon that Griselda carved those tiny wooden boats she is so protective of c’:

Griselda sat in her cabin, a stern look of concentration on her face as the harsh waves lapped against the bow of the ship.

The sea was furious today, loud thunder roared along with the sea breeze. It perfectly mirrored how she felt on the inside.

Rough water rocked the boat and made the few belongings Griselda owned roll around in her room but she paid it no mind.

Together with the rest of the Warlords she was on the way to one of their main bases.

Everything had been fine up until the falcon they received earlier that day, together with the message that there had been another raid concerning one of their trapper ships - again! All because of those annoying Dragon Riders.

They started to become a huge problem, possibly even a real danger to them.

Griselda _hated_ them.

Not being one to deal with problems very well, she had to distract herself or else she would run around slaughtering the entire crew.

To calm down she couldn’t do without a weapon of some sorts, it made her feel safe and comforted her like nothing else.

In one hand she held a knife, in the other a small piece of wood that indicated the rough shape of a boat. Scattered around her, on the bed, lay a few finished pieces already, and at her feet the pile of wood shavings grew more and more. 

When Griseldas thoughts started to wander back to those good-for-nothing Berkians her grip around the knife tightened.

A firm knock against her door ripped her out of her thoughts immediately.

This could only be one person.

None of her lackeys ever dared to seek her out this late at night, they were wiser than that. If there was one poor soul given the task of disturbing Griselda in her chambers they wouldn’t do more than lightly tap against her door, quietly enough to give the impression that they were apologizing for daring to knock at all.

Griselda was a woman feared by many, no sane person would try to bother her in any way.

With a groan she straightened her back and muttered: “Enter.”

The wooden door creaked as it got pushed open and Chaghatai entered, closing it behind him gently.

“What do you want?”

Griseldas tone of voice was unkind, not even looking at her fellow Warlord as she resumed busying herself with her carving.

“Is your oldest companion not allowed to visit you anymore?” 

She chose to remain silent.

Chaghatai sighed loudly, having expected this kind of behaviour of her.

Carefully, he approached her.

“I wanted to look after you. You seem… upset.”

Griselda scoffed.

“Upset? What makes you think that?”

She kept her gaze fixed on the piece of wood she was working on, not noticing the look Chaghatai gave her for that reply. It was probably for the best. 

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and tried again.

“You broke that mans nose.”

Another scoff from Griselda.

“He had it coming!”

The force she used to carve the boat intensified, its mast getting thinner and the sail dangerously close to breaking off.

“He was just delivering a message,” Chagatai defended the carrier.

Griselda already inhaled to shoot something back but she swallowed her words back down when Chaghatai put his hand on top of hers that was holding the knife.

She hadn’t even notice him stepping in front of her.

His hand was warm, and the skin of his palm felt very rough. A clear sign indicating how hard he had worked to reach this point in life.

She relaxed under his touch, suddenly aware of how hard she had been clenching her jaw.

Not many were able to calm down Griselda the Grevious. In fact, Chaghatai was probably the only human capable of it.

Too soon he removed his hand, then her knife, and after shoving a few boats out of the way he sat down next to her. Their thighs were touching just barely.

Griselda felt a faint blush setting on her cheeks but she blamed it on the warmth of the room.

Chaghatai spoke up, inspecting her knife in his hands.

“Are you worried?”

The frown on Griseldas face returned and she rose abruptly, making the wooden carvings clatter.

“Worried? Of course I am!” She turned around and shot him an offended look. “This is our lifework and every day this- this _tiny_ village keeps threatening it! How can you not care?”

Now Chaghatai looked serious, furrowing his brow.

“How can you allege me of that? Of all people I have the most to lose, after all.” He shook his head to himself. “I couldn’t face my family if this goes wrong.”

This statement appealed to Griseldas softer side.

Of course, his family…

The clan Chaghatai came from was big and powerful.

His father was old and had entrusted him with the task of expanding their lands and maintain their relations. Chaghatai had accepted, of course, not that he would have had any other option, but it was a large burden to bear. 

Failing in any way was not accepted, and with their current mission on such thin ice Griselda couldn’t imagine the clans punishment in return.

Death surely was the better option.

Admitting being in the wrong wasn’t one of Griseldas strong suits, so instead she groaned in frustration, raked her fingers through her jet black hair, and settled her hands on her hips afterwards.

A smirk emerged on Chaghatais face and he regarded her with a warm look in his already kind eyes.

“Apology accepted.”

A few seconds of silence stretched between them until he raised his voice again.

“Once we get our hands on their Alpha there will be nothing left in our way,” he assured Griselda, but she shook her head in disbelief.

“ _If._ ”

“I’m sure with the help of Grim-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, immediately interrupted by Griselda. She stomped her foot, her fury returning upon the mention of the hunters name.

“Oh, _Grimmel the Grisly_ \- don’t remind me! Ragnar is a fool for wanting to meet up with him.”

She started pacing around the room, getting riled up about this topic.

“I’ve met this man _once_ , as soon as he entered the room the air was filled with the stench of treachery!”

This wasn’t the first time Griselda had voiced her concerns about this particular alliance, ultimately she had to give in, though. This didn’t mean she was accepting of the plan.

“How can Ragnar trust this man?”

She sounded almost hurt.

Chaghatai just shrugged.

“He said they’ve been friends since their late teen years.”

“Nonsense, this man has neither friends nor allies. In fact, I’ve met more people wanting him dead than alive. His attitu-”

“ _Griselda!_ ” Chaghatai cut her off sharply. Enough was enough.

She stopped in her tracks, spun around on her heel and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

He in- and exhaled deeply, calming down, then held out is hand towards her.

Griselda was reluctant for a moment but ultimately accepted the peace offering. She stepped towards him and put her hand on his, her demeanor softening immediately. 

When Chaghatai started caressing the back of her hand with his thumb absently she couldn’t ignore how her heart skipped a beat and her face heated up again, unmistakably _not_ due to the temperature of the room.

“Our possibilities decrease with every passing day. This is our last chance.”

Griselda wanted to protest again but Chaghatai was quicker.

“This is our last chance, Griselda,” he repeated more urgently, “You need to accept this, whether you like it or not. It’s not important how we reach our goal, as long as we reach it.”

She couldn’t argue with that.

Chaghatai stroked over a small scar on her hand. Griselda followed the movement with her eyes, and when he looked up he noticed the stubbornness slowly fading away.

“If all goes well we will reign over the lands,” Chaghatai continued. After a small pause he added: “Possibly even _together_.”

His clan was one to stick to its traditions, of course. Marriages were arranged, a means to an end, strengthening bonds and political relations, forming useful allies. Love was never a reason, especially not with an outsider.

Griselda was an outsider, one that wasn’t considered powerful nor important enough to qualify as a useful ally. She might never be, but Chaghatai had a point: If this mission succeeded, there might be a chance...

Chaghatai turned her hand and carefully placed her knife back into her palm, closed it and pressed a gentle kiss against the back of her fingers.

“Promise me you will behave.”

Griselda closed her eyes for a moment and let out a long sigh.

“I promise.”

Chaghatai smiled, and when the stern woman in front of him actually returned it he gave a chuckle.

He rose, mindful of Griseldas wood carvings around him, and let go of her hand.

“I’m gonna get going. You should rest, too.”

He moved past her to the door. With his hand on the handle, he turned around one last time and nodded towards her bed.

“Good luck with your arts and craft project,” he teased her, hurrying to get out of the room.

He managed by a hairbreadth; when he pulled the door close behind him he heard a thud in the wood, undoubtedly caused by the knife Griselda had thrown after him. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction. 

She certainly was a fierce one but Chaghatai couldn’t deny how much he adored it.


End file.
